Krabby Rival
by mah29732
Summary: Scrooge McDuck has decided to get into the restaurant business with his family's old recipes, and he's expanding to Bikini Bottom which has Mr. Krabs behaving quite krabby.
1. Scrooge Expands Undersea

Krabby Rival

Chapter 1: Scrooge Expands Undersea

It was quite an average day in Bikini Bottom and a typical day at the Krusty Krabb for old Eugene Krabs as he was reading the newspaper, he decided to take a look at who was the next big shot in business as if he didn't care it was obviously going to be him.

"Let's see who's the big shot, as if I didn't already know" laughed Mr. Krabs, but as Mr. Krabs turned to that page on the newspaper, he spit out his coffee revealing that he wasn't number one.

"Squidward, Spongebob, Krusty Krab mandatory staff meeting!" he continued to roar.

As the two trusted employees came into his office, he showed them the page he was upset about.

"So what is it, you spilled coffee over your newspaper, you can always read the same stuff online" said Squidward.

"No, that's not the issue here Mr. Tentacles" continued Mr. Krabs as he then showed the photo of who was the new number one, "someone from the surface world is coming to take over my customers with his own restaurant business!"

"It says here, his name is Scrooge McDuck from DuckBurg" said Spongebob.

"You know that squirrel friend of yours?" asked Mr. Krabs to Spongebob.

"You mean Sandy?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah, her, I want you to go up to the surface world and stop this Scrooge from stealing me loyal customers" continued Mr. Krabs.

"And what about me?" asked Squidward.

"You'll be joining him, and team up with any of the locals who'd want to ruin Scrooge's business" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Do we really have to?" sighed Squidward.

"If you don't do it, you're fired" replied Mr. Krabs, "now you two march, I'll be manning the fort."

As both Squidward and Spongebob were heading to Sandy's place, Spongebob felt odd that they were behaving a little bit like Plankton.

"Say, I know who else does this better than the both of us, Plankton!" laughed Spongebob.

"You're going to involve him too?" asked Squidward.

"Wait right here" replied Spongebob.

As Spongebob wondered off back to the Chum Bucket, Squidward decided it was the perfect time to nap on a bench nearby. While Squidward was doing that, Spongebob was back across the street from the Krusty Krab and knocking on Plankton's door.

"Can I help you, or are you just going to humiliate me?" asked Plankton.

"Oh no, we're not, you see Plankton, there is a new business rival in town that Mr. Krabs is very upset about, so we need your expert help to ruin other's dreams" continued Spongebob.

"Bah, it's bad enough I have Krabs stealing my customers, I have to deal with someone from the surface world" sighed Plankton, "sure, why not, I got time to kill anyway."

As Plankton followed Spongebob back to where Squidward was sleeping quite lazily, Squidward got up quite upset that Spongebob ruined his nap.

"Spongebob, how the heck can I sleep with you disrupting me?" asked Squidward.

"Plankton has agreed to help us in promoting destruction of this Scrooge McDuck" continued Spongebob.

"Well, as long as he does most of the work, I do not care" said Squidward as the trio went off.

About a few hours later, they were at Sandy's place where Sandy gave each one of them water helmets for them to go onto the surface world.

"I've done some research on these other land critters, you may want to check out the Beagle Boys, they should know how to help you stop Scrooge" said Sandy.

"Oh boy, we can go find real live beagles, what's a beagle?" asked Spongebob who didn't know what it was.

"It's a land mammal, of the dog species" said Sandy, "they'll be able to help you stop Scrooge."

As the trio got onto a rocket and headed off to the surface world, back on the surface world, Scrooge McDuck was quite excited he was getting into the restaurant business, Launchpad was there to help run the local business there as Gyro was getting prepared for the restaurant's maiden voyage.

"Oh boy, being in charge of my own restaurant, I've always wanted to be a chef" said Launchpad.

"I thought you were a pilot?" asked Scrooge.

"Hey, a guy can have many dreams, right?" continued Launchpad.

"Well, let's hope this one will work, I am paying a hefty price for this" replied Scrooge.

"Do you think those underwater critters will like your family's recipes?" asked Launchpad who wasn't sure it might work.

"Sure, I'm sure" continued Scrooge, "there is nothing on land that'll stop us."

But Scrooge couldn't be more wrong, just at that very moment, within the harbor of DuckBurg, the rocket which the trio were in popped right up to which scared off the locals.

"Looks like we probably scared them off" said Spongebob.

"Come on, we have to find where this Scrooge is going to launch his new underwater restaurant" said Plankton.

"You're right, but first we need to know where he'll be launching it" said Spongebob.

"Why not try that private pier that's with a load of local law enforcement?" asked Squidward.

"Hey, that does sound like where Scrooge would launch his underwater restaurant" replied Spongebob, "but we just can't barge in without a plan, we have to go find those Beagle Boys."s

"Leave that to me" said Plankton, "even though this is really land, I know every horrible place whatever scum would hang out."

"Good, then we'll follow you" continued Spongebob.

"Just when will this day will end" sighed Squidward as he followed the two.


	2. Meeting the Beagle Boys

Chapter 2: Meeting the Beagle Boys

As the trio were trying to find the Beagle Boys, Plankton led Spongebob and Squidward to a run down area of Duckburg.

"You sure you're an expert on the criminal mind?" asked Squidward to Plankton.

"Hey, I do this all the time to your boss" replied Plankton.

As the trio entered an abandon building on the other side of town, Magica De Spell was there with members of the Beagle Boys whom were trying to come up with their next scheme. Flintheart Glomgold was also there not being a happy camper.

"All of your ideas stink!" roared Flinheart to Magica, "You haven't come up with a way to ruin Scrooge!"

"I have come up with far better ideas than you just complaining and whining" said Magica.

"Excuse me!" cried Spongebob as he blew Plankton and Squidward's cover.

"Great, who brought in a talking sponge?" sighed Bigtime.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Spongebob Squarepants, and this is my friend Plankton and that's Squidward" continued Spongebob, "we came far from Bikini Bottom here to sabotage Scrooge's latest venture."

"Wait a second, you're here to also stop Scrooge?" asked Magica.

"Yep, that's correct" replied Spongebob.

"I think we all have something in common in that we can't seem to really work it right with our ideas against our foes" added Plankton.

"Yeah, the little talking pickle is right" said Burger.

"How would you all like to take a whack at that Scrooge by sinking his submarine restaurant he's ready to launch?" continued Plankton.

"Well, we would if Magica could come up with a better idea than just using magic" said Flintheart.

"Hey, you just wanted to explode it into pieces" added Magica.

"At least my idea was constructively destructive" laughed Flintheart.

As the two kept on arguing, poor Squidward felt so bored.

"Hey, that talking squid hasn't said a word" said Bigtime referring to Squidward.

"Yeah, come on Squidward, help us out here" egged Spongebob.

"Well, if it'll keep me from stop following you all day long" sighed Squidward as he then got in the center, "why don't we just get a submarine of our own? We'll be able to fire a torpedo at it, since the other submarine is likely not armed."

"Hey, why didn't we think of that?" said Bigtime, "Bouncer, Bebop, Bugle and Bouncer get the materials to craft us up a submarine."

"And I'll call in the extra materials" laughed Flintheart.

As time went by, Scrooge indeed sent his submarine on its madain voyage under the sea with Launchpad being the operator of the submarine with his friend Doofus at his side helping him.

"Oh boy, we get to run our own restaurant!" cried Doofus with joy.

"Don't worry, this will be like back in the day" said Launchpad.

As the submarine restaurant was steering toward Bikini Bottom, a lazy Patrick Star was sleeping on his rock, as he got up to find something to eat, he noticed what seemed like a submarine approaching and thought it was an alien spacecraft.

"Oh no, alien, alien!" cried Patrick as he was trying to knock on Spongebob's door which the sponge wasn't around, "Spongebob, let me in, there's an alien!"

"Chill out little sea critter, we're not aliens, we're surface dwellers" said Launchpad who was communicator with Patrick by a via com.

"Yeah, we're the new restaurant that's the talk of the town" added Doofus.

"Well, what are you serving me then?" asked Patrick.

"Er, do you have currency for us?" asked Launchpad.

Patrick quickly checked his pockets which were obviously empty.

"I got no money!" cried Patrick as he began to cry.

"Whoa, easy there, I believe we can issue you a free sample of our product, then you can go into town and tell everyone about us" said Launchpad.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" cried Patrick.

"Let's give him a sample of everything" said Doofus.

"I am sure Mr. McDuck would dine on that" laughed Launchpad as he along with Doofus headed to the kitchen area and began to cook up some of Scrooge's family's recipes.

About a few minutes later, Patrick was served with mostly Scottish meals, but the pink starfish obviously didn't care, as he was handed his meal he scarf it down in one piece.

"That was delicious!" cried Patrick, "I am going to tell everyone about you guys!"

"All in a days work" said Doofus.

"You said it" said Launchpad as they laid back to wait for the customers.

It was only a matter of time that customers within the Krusty Krab decided to desert the restaurant itself after they heard rumors of the new restaurant in town.

"This, this can't be happening, what's taking Spongebob so long to sabotage Scrooge's restaurant!" cried Mr. Krabs who noticed the restaurant was quite bear.

Mr. Krabs indeed called up Spongebob on his cell phone, as the Beagle Boys were constructing the submarine, Spongebob answered the phone.

"You reached Spongebob's cell phone, this is Spongebob speaking" said Spongebob.

"What's taking you so long?" cried Mr. Krabs on the other line, "I lost all of me customers!"

"It's very hard to create your own submarine to sabotage the other submarine restaurant" said Spongebob.

"Bring that phone to me, maybe I can talk to your boss" said Flintheart.

"Good luck" laughed Spongebob as he handed Flintheart the cell phone.

"Listen to me, we're nearly complete with your little task, we hate Scrooge as much as you do" said Flintheart.

"Who's this I'm speaking to?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Flintheart Glomgold" replied Flintheart.

"Hey, I heard of you before, you got yourself in second place all the time as the world's richest duck" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, sadly we can't always be first place unless we bring them down" continued Flintheart.

"Well, I hope you hurry it up a bit, cause Scrooge deserves to go down soon" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Don't worry, he'll go down soon" laughed Flintheart as he then gave back Spongebob his cell phone.


	3. Launching the Counter Submarine

Chapter 3: Launching the Counter Submarine

It was finally time for Magica and Flintheart to put their plans into action against Scrooge, as the Beagle Boys along with Spongebob, Squidward and Plankton got onto the submarine, it was launched from an abandon pier on the docks into the sea.

"Oh boy, oh boy, we're finally going to help Mr. Krabs!" laughed Spongebob.

"I say since I've been doing this longer than any of you have against any business rivals, I should be captain of the ship" said Plankton.

"We've done it longer against Scrooge than you have pal, so I should be captain" said Bigtime.

"I think I can handle this, Plankton can be captain and Bigtime can be first mate" continued Spongebob.

"I guess being first mate isn't so bad" said Bigtime.

"Alright, we're losing time here, I want the big guy over there to man the torpedoes" said Plankton referring to Bouncer.

As everyone got into their place, the submarine itself was nearing Bikini Bottom with the restaurant submarine controlled by Launchpad and Doofus were receiving business from the citizens of Bikini Bottom who didn't seem to mind Scrooge McDuck's Scottish roots nor its various foods.

"This is delicious!" cried one of the fish who took it from Doofus who was obviously wearing oxygen masks on as he was handing it to the citizen.

"Come again soon" said Doofus as he handed the citizen his food.

"Wow, business is booming, we better tell Scrooge about this" said Launchpad.

As Launchpad was getting out his cell phone, Scrooge picked it up on the other line.

"So, how is our undersea venture doing?" asked Scrooge to Launchpad on the other line.

"Good" replied Launchpad, "we're making hundreds of dollars here!"

"That's fantastic!" laughed Scrooge, "I knew this venture would bring in the extra money!"

"Well, we may head to another undersea town" continued Launchpad.

"Yeah, you do just that and make more money for me" laughed Scrooge on the other line.

As the two were about to move the submarine restaurant away from Bikini Bottom, it was just then that the submarine controlled by the Beagle Boys, Spongebob, Plankton and Squidward arrived.

"There, that's them!" cried Spongebob.

"Launch the torpedoes!" ordered Plankton to Bouncer.

Bouncer picked up the heavy torpedoes and loaded them onto their slot and closed the hatch.

"Mr. Bigtime, fire!" ordered Plankton.

As Bigtime fired the torpedo targeting the submarine Launchpad and Doofus were in, the torpedo indeed made a direct hit at the submarine.

"What the heck was that?" cried Launchpad.

"We've been hit, and we don't have any ammo to fire back!" cried Doofus.

"Well, who could have fired us?" asked Launchpad.

As Doofus looked at the telescope within the submarine, he noticed it was another submarine controlled by the Beagle Boys, along with a trio of undersea critters.

"It's the Beagle Boys, and they have some allies with them!" cried Doofus.

"Well, I may not enjoy Scottish cooking, but if they don't like it, that's what we'll have to use for ammo" sighed Launchpad.

As Doofus loaded up the Scottish delights into the slot that was used for torpedoes, Launchpad pressed the button and fired the disgusting Scottish food right out of the torpedo slot.

"Just what the heck are they firing at us?" cried Plankton.

"Looks like pig guts!" cried Squidward.

"Hold on to something!" cried Plankton to the Beagle Boys.

As the Beagle Boys did that, Burger could smell the disgusting Scottish food delights that were dripping from the submarine itself.

"I wish I could breath under water then I could eat that food!" laughed Burger.

"What a disgusting thing to say, we'd never eat any of that kind of food!" cried Squidward.

"Bouncer, load more torpedoes!" ordered Plankton.

"Got it boss" said Bouncer as he loaded up another torpedo to which Bigtime pressed the fire button, launching the torpedo.

"Brace yourself, we're going to get hit again!" cried Launchpad to Doofus.

As the two did just that, the hall of their submarine ended up becoming quite damaged as a result, along with the submarine taking on water.

"We have to get back to the surface, fast!" cried Doofus.

"You got it buddy" said Launchpad as he got to the main controls of the submarine and began to force the submarine to rise.

"They're escaping!" cried Bigtime.

"Well then, we'll just have to follow them then!" laughed Plankton.

As Plankton gave the obvious orders, their submarine gave chase to the submarine Launchpad and Doofus were in, Bouncer was indeed loading another torpedo ready to help sink the other submarine.

"They're going to fire another one at us!" cried Doofus as he was panicking.

"Don't worry buddy, when we'll get to the surface, we'll abandon the sub!" cried Launchpad.

"But what about Scrooge's money?" asked Doofus.

"Sorry, we're more important that material processions" continued Launchpad.

"There must be a way we can save it anyway" said Doofus as he noticed a suitcase that could protect the cash from being exposed to water.

"Good thinking, put Scrooge's money in there" said Launchpad.

"You got it" said Doofus.

But as the two were hoping to reach the surface, the submarine that the Beagle Boys, Plankton, Spongebob and Squidward were in fired another torpedo. Launchpad, however, was able to turn the submarine managing to have the torpedo miss its target.

"Blast, put another torpedo in the slot!" ordered Plankton to Bouncer.

As Bouncer was just doing that, Plankton had hoped he'd get the upper hand against Scrooge and his two minions working his submarine restaurant, yet indeed that was sadly going to change as on the surface, DuckBurg's local law enforcement were there with Scrooge at the pier docks.


	4. Long Arm of the Law

Chapter 4: Long Arm of the Law

As the submarine carrying Launchpad and Doofus were reaching the surface, with Scrooge and the police of Duckburg waiting for them, the submarine that the Beagle Boys along with Plankton, Spongebob and Squidward were in were following them.

"We're almost there!" cried Launchpad.

As the submarine got closer, Plankton ordered Bouncer to fire another torpedo at the submarine they were chasing.

"One more ought to do it" laughed Plankton.

Suddenly the torpedo launched targeting the submarine that Launchpad and Doofus were in, making it a direct hit, yet the submarine was close enough to the surface that Launchpad and Doofus simply were fired right off of their foundation within the submarine and onto dry land.

"What on Earth was that?" cried Scrooge as the rest of the police force drew their weapons.

"Alright, come on out of the other submarine, you're surrounded!" said the leading officer who had a megaphone.

The police waited for a minute before moving onto the submarine itself.

"Time to see who is inside here" said a police officer as he brought a saw with a chainsaw.

"They're going to get through!" cried Spongebob on the other end of the submarine as he noticed the saw.

"I think I know how to save these three" said Bigtime, "it'll be us that they'll want."

"But what about you?" asked Spongebob.

"Sorry fellas, Bouncer, load them in the torpedo" continued Bigtime.

"Hey, you can't do this!" cried Plankton, "We still have a shot!"

"Great, I'm going to get cramped with a crazy sponge" sighed Squidward as the trio were placed in the torpedo slot.

"Fire!" ordered Bigtime.

The trio were sent flying under the sea, aiming right at Bikini Bottom, targeting the Krusty Krab restaurant.

"I wonder why that Spongebob is taking so long" said Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly the screaming got louder as the trio crashed right through the restaurant ceiling landing right on poor Mr. Krabs.

"What the, Spongebob, Squidward and Plankton?" cried Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, yeah, I joined these two because I didn't want someone else to take your place" continued Plankton.

"That's just great, how the heck are we going to face that kind of competition from this Scrooge McDuck now?" cried Mr. Krabs.

"I got the solution" said Spongebob.

A few hours later, the Krusty Krab changed its theme to a Scottish theme with the next time that the submarine that Launchpad and Doofus were in came to town as obvious competition.

"Like I always say, everything seems to end alright for us" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, this kilt is pretty nifty" added Spongebob.

"I can't even believe I am humiliating myself wearing this" sighed Squidward.

"Take it off and I'll fire ya" continued Mr. Krabs.

As Squidward continued to feel humiliated, the scene changes to the prison cell of the Beagle Boys whom were sent to prison once again, to which the scene ends from there.


End file.
